charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Pre-Witched
Pre-Witched is the 17th episode of the third season and the 61st overall episode of Charmed. Summary PENIS. While the sisters must deal with the possibility of being separated as Piper and Leo plan to move out on their own, they recall a time before they knew they were the Charmed Ones, when the girls were coming to grips with the death of Grams and Phoebe's departure to New York. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Penny Halliwell *Patty Halliwell *'Shadow' *'Ariel' Evil beings * Shadow - A Familiar who betrayed his witch and in turn became a Familiar Warlock. Innocents Lost * Ariel - A witch who was betrayed by her familiar, Shadow. * Unknown woman - Unknown woman at a restaurant. Mortals * Shoe Salesman - '''This Asian man worked at shoe store where Phoebe tried on some shoes and was then attacked by a warlock. * '''Officers - Two officers brought Phoebe back to the manor after shoplifting shoes (or as Phoebe put it, "forgot to pay for them"). Shoe_salesman.jpg officer.jpg Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' How to Perform a Seance 3x17 bos how to perform a seance.jpg|Top of page 3x17 bos how to perform a seance (2).jpg|Bottom of page 3x17 bos time loops.jpg|Grams flips past this page. :A Ceremony to Contact the Dead :To perform this ritual, you will need six candles, :White and Purple in color and a white cloth. :In addition, you will need to sweeten the air by :burning Cinnamon, Frankincense, and sandle :wood. As the fire burns, concentrate on contact :ing the Spirit and Chant the Spell that follows. :If you know the mortal name of the deceased, :adjust the Chant accordingly. :Beloved Unknown Spirit, :We Seek Your Guidance. :We ask that You Commune :with Us and move among Us. 'Spells' To Vanquish a Feline Warlock Familiar *''Power of Three Spell'' :Nine times this evil's cheated death :Felt no pain and kept it's breath :This warlock standing in our midst :Let him feel what he has missed. How to Perform a Seance :Beloved Unknown Spirit, :We Seek your Guidance. :We ask that You Commune :with Us and move among Us. 'Potions' *Grams believed that she needed to bind the sisters powers with a potion. Ingredients include a white rose, mustard seed, and sea salt. *The Charmed Ones create a potion to magnify pain by nine times and use it on Shadow. 'Powers' Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|Trailer * Darryl and Cole do not appear in this episode. * This episode marks the first episode in which Cole doesn't appear or get mentioned. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition and Levitation power in this episode. * Even though the title is Pre-''Witch''ed, it's the fourth episode to have the word 'witch' somewhere in the title. * This is one of two episode titles to refer to the 1960's show Bewitched. The second episode is Season 8's Rewitched. * This is the last episode where the photo of Prue, Piper and Phoebe is seen on the show. * When Piper and Leo tell Phoebe and Prue that they have managed things without Piper, they mention Hawaii, which refers to the episode The Power of Two, and when she went away with Leo, which was for a month between season two and three. * W. Earl Brown who portrays Shadow in this episode, starred in the movie, Scream with Rose McGowan who plays Paige. * Shadow says "I love the smell of defeated witch in the evening". He is paraphrasing the famous line "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" from the 1979 movie Apocalypse Now. * Phoebe sings "I've been working on a vanquish!", in the classical tune I've Been Working on a Railroad (All the live long day). * It is revealed that Piper used to be a banker before she applied to be a chef at Quake. * The spell used by the sisters to call the spirit of Ariel is the same one used by Phoebe in Trial by Magic to call the spirit of Angela, the murder victim. Instead of "unknown spirit" she used "spirit Angela". * Also, Ariel's monologue in the attic can be seen as foreshadowing the end of the season, "be careful not to loose each other" & "when someone is taken from you suddenly - there are no goodbyes". * We learn that Piper bumped into Leo before she became a witch. * It was roughly 6 months after the flashbacks when Grams died, that the sisters gained their powers. * Piper wonders if the sisters are listed in the "Warlock's Guide to San Francisco." * The bathroom scene in the beginning of the episode will be repeated again in Cat House, except that it will be a future Phoebe instead of the Phoebe in this episode. Phoebe Pre Bath.jpg|Phoebe in the bathroom Phoebe Cat Bath.jpg|Future Phoebe in Cat House Phoebe Pre Knock.jpg|Phoebe bangs head on door. Phoebe Cat Knock.jpg|Future Phoebe will do the same. *Prue's interest in photography is evident from the flashbacks in this episode when she is still working at the museum. *It is shown in this episode that Piper actually helped to make the power stripping potion that Gram's was planning to use on them. *The moment that Prue and Phoebe leave Piper standing alone in the flashback, is reminiscent of the episode 'Something Wicca This Way Comes', when the two girls once again leave her alone, after she offers to cook dinner for them. *In the last flashback Phoebe wears the same T-shirt she wore at the beginning of Once Upon a Time. * At the end of this episode when the sisters have their final confrontation with Shadow, Phoebe is wearing the same shirt Willow Rosenberg from [http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer%7C Buffy the Vampire Slayer] was wearing at the beginning of season five's "Buffy vs. Dracula", but in black. *We find out that Prue's bedroom is twice as large as Piper's. *This is the second episode where all three actresses wear wigs, the first was All Halliwell's Eve. Glitches * The bottom of Piper and Phoebe on the picture was badly cut (so they could move closer to each other). Near the end of the magical photo transformation, Prue's right hand shifts into a slightly different position. * Phoebe refers to Kit as "him" whereas we learn in Cat House that he is in fact a she. * Just before Grams dies, she places the Book of Shadows in a trunk which is to the right of the attic door. In the series pilot Phoebe finds the trunk in front of the window. There are also white curtains on the windows in the attic in this episode, but in the Pilot, the windows are bare. * When Phoebe kicks Shadow in the shoe shop, it's obvious that it was a stuntman as his hair looks darker then the actual Shadow. * It's obvious that the "Grams" who falls down the stairs is a male stunt person. * Penny didn't light the last candle to summon Patty, but in the next shot, it's lit. Quotes :Piper: Leo and I are moving . . . thinking of moving out of the Manor. Umm, milk? :Prue: '''Excuse me? :Phoebe: W-w-wait a minute! Life altering plans cannot be squeezed in between pass the newspaper and who ate the Special K. :---- :: :Phoebe: Oooh, saved by the 'meow'. :---- ::: :Shadow: You've got something up your sleeve. :Phoebe: Hello? Sleeveless. :---- :Piper:' So what is our level of confidence in this plan? :'Phoebe: Well on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being we whoop ass, 1 being he laughs at us while we're on fire and naked . . . :Piper:' Maybe you should lie to me. International Titles *'French:' Nos Plus Belles Années ''(The Way We Were) *'Czech:' Jak to bylo (As It Was) *'Slovak: '''Návraty (Comebacks)'' *'Russian:' Do Zatcharovannikh'' (Before Charmed)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Pre-embrujadas (Pre-Charmed) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Había una vez (Once Upon a Time) *'Serbian:' Pre nego što smo postale veštice (Before We Became Witches) *'Italian:' Le Nove Vite del Gatto (The Nine Lives of The Cat) *'German:' Aller guten Dinge sind Neun (All Good Things Come in Nine) The Latin American title of this episode is the same for the episode Once upon a time. {C} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3